nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Senju
'''Character First Name''' '''Wolf''' '''Character Last Name''' '''Senju''' '''IMVU Username''' Heiwa/ShodaimeSenju '''Nickname''' '''White Wolf''' '''Age''' '''12''' '''Date of Birth''' '''6/16''' '''Gender''' '''Male''' '''Ethnicity''' '''Caucasian''' '''Height''' '''4'11''' '''Weight''' '''95lbs''' '''Blood Type''' '''A''' '''Personality Base''' '''Chaotic Neutral''' '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Classification''' (Character's classification goes here. Example: S-Rank, Medical Nin, Sensory Type, ect.) '''Unique Traits''' '''1.Able to perform Suiton jutsu by gathering water particles from the air, plants, ground, and trees.( like Nidaime was able to do)''' '''2. Flying Thunder God- Taught by his grandpa Nidaime Senju although is able to use a weapon attached with the seal to use the jutsu. The seal is the same one Nidaime used.''' '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''None''' '''Affiliation''' '''Hidden Leaf''' '''Relationship Status''' '''Single''' '''Personality and Behaviour''' (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP.) (Character's behaviour goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behaviour, ect. Example: does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, ect.) '''Nindo''' (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything. Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") '''Summoning''' (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) '''Bloodline/Clan''' (Character's bloodline/clan goes here. Here, you can provide information about your clan or family. If you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures. Example: Uchiha clan.) '''Ninja Class''' (Character's ninja class goes here. Example: Academy student, genin, chūnin, etc.) '''Element One''' '''Element Two''' '''Advanced Nature''' '''Weapon of choice''' '''Statsbook''' '''Chakra Color''' (Character's chakra colour goes here. Example: Green, blue, yellow, ect.) '''Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces).Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces)Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' * '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' * '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' * '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' * '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' * '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): ''' Total: '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu''''' '''Team''' (Character's team goes here. Example: Team 1, Team 2, so on and so forth.) '''Allies''' (Earned through the rp Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) '''Enemies''' (Earned through the rp Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' '''Childhood/Academy Years: ''' '''Genin Years: ''' '''Chunin Years:''' '''Jonin Years: ''' '''Spars and Battles: '''(If you are unsure of what to put here, ask a Jounin or higher up) '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' '''Approved by: '''